


Property

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-29-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Property

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-29-06

Ioan’s wearing red, which is almost more than Jamie can handle. He’s also flirting with Tricia, which actually is more than Jamie can handle, because all his mind keeps doing, no offense to Tricia’s husband at all, is picturing the two of them in bed together – light and dark like fallen angels, naked limbs on silk sheets.

He cuts through the crowd, smiling and nodding at the assembled group of the Vancouver film industry as he makes his way to Ioan and catches him beneath the elbow. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

Ioan’s eyes are like liquid heat, darkly intent on Jamie as he turns his gaze away from Tricia. “Of course.” He doesn’t quite look away from Jamie as he turns back to Tricia and her husband and offers apologies, and Jamie can’t hear past the blood pounding through his veins, in his head, drowning out everything else.

Ioan moves through the crowd like a snake – sinuous and sleek. His lithe body weaves through the crowd toward the back of the hall and Jamie follows in his wake, ignoring snippets of conversation regarding Galactica and Fantastic and anything else that isn’t explicitly the shapely curve of Ioan’s arse in front of him.

Ioan stops and glances at Jamie, gesturing to the men’s’ room. “D’you mind?”

Jamie manages to shake his head as Ioan pushes the door open and steps inside. He gets to three before his pushing his own way inside, his eyes full of Ioan’s cocky grin as he leans against the wall, hips jutting forward, eyes full of promise. 

“Took you bloody long enough.”

“Shut up, Gruffudd.” Jamie grabs Ioan’s hands and pins them to the wall beside his head, his mouth feasting on Ioan’s parted lips, sucking hard at his tongue. His hips rocked against Ioan’s, the slide of fabric and flesh earning a deep groan as Ioan breaks the kiss. 

“Never did take you for the exhibitionist, Bamber.” Jamie releases one of Ioan’s hands and lets his own drift down to the hard press of Ioan’s cock, rubbing his palm against it. Ioan’s eyelids drift down and he inhales sharply. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Should I suck you right here, Ioan? Lick and suck your cock until you come deep in my throat?”

“Jesus, Jamie.” Ioan’s hips roll forward and he closes his eyes, thrusting forward against Jamie’s hand. 

“Was that a yes?” Jamie’s fingers make short work of Ioan’s belt and zipper, and only fumble slightly with the button before shoving fabric aside to stroke Ioan through his boxer-briefs. “My mouth on your cock, your hands in my hair, my name on your lips.” His hand curves around Ioan’s shaft and begins moving, pumping slowly. “You would cry out my name, wouldn’t you, Ioan?”

Ioan groans and grabs Jamie’s hand, disengaging it from his flesh and threading his fingers with Jamie’s. “Fucker, whose else’s name would it be?” He pushes Jamie against the door of one of the stalls, tugging him forward again as he pulls the stall door open. They stumble inside and Ioan manages to lock them in the small enclosure, pinning Jamie to the wall. Jamie settles his other hand on Ioan’s hip below the loose fabric of his trousers, feeling warm flesh. “Only you, you wanker.”

“Yeah?” Jamie surges forward and finds Ioan’s mouth again, pushing them both back against the opposite wall. 

Ioan nods against the kiss, the hand not entwined with Jamie’s working at unfastening Jamie’s trousers. “God, yes.” He bites at Jamie’s lower lip as he gets the trousers undone, sliding his hand beneath fabric to find the heavy heat of Jamie’s cock. “Yes.”

Jamie lets his hand trail down to Ioan’s cock, fingers brushing sensitive skin before wrapping around the even more sensitive shaft. “Say it,” Jamie growls against Ioan’s mouth, his hand moving along the length of Ioan’s erection, matching the smooth rhythm Ioan’s setting around Jamie’s cock.

“Jamie,” Ioan whispers softly, bending his head to nip at the curve of Jamie’s neck, tightening his fingers as he strokes, his thumb sweeping over the head of Jamie’s cock. 

Jamie gasps and sinks his teeth into Ioan’s shoulder, stifling his groan in Ioan’s suit jacket. “No,” he pants. His hand slides along Ioan’s cock, slick with heat and the promise of Ioan’s release. “Say it.”

Ioan groans, low and deep in his throat, his head falling back to hit the wall of the stall, his hips jerking forward. “Mine,” his voice is almost pleading as the word falls from his lips, his cock pulsing in Jamie’s hand, his orgasm spilling on Jamie’s pumping fist. 

Jamie leans in and steals another kiss, his breath catching and stuttering as Ioan’s hand brings him off with one last tight, desperate stroke. Jamie rests his head on Ioan’s shoulder and breathes, inhaling the scent of him. He nods slightly and feels Ioan’s answering chuckle. “Yours.”


End file.
